


A Hiccup in Dean's Heterosexuality

by graceofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hiccups, M/M, No Smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sam Is So Done, cliche as all hell but you can deal with it because its cute, lots of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceofcastiel/pseuds/graceofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would've guessed that it would be a case of the hiccups to get Dean out of the closet?</p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>Castiel gets the hiccups for the first time and Dean gets very creative with curing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hiccup in Dean's Heterosexuality

It’s kind of hilarious, to be honest. 

 

Dean is driving back from a hunt --- pretty routine werewolf chase, nothing spectacular --- when Castiel calls him. The angel’s voice is wrecked, shaking with each shallow breath, as though the words he speaks might be the last he ever utters, and for a terrifying moment Dean thinks thats the case. 

 

"Dean, please hurry back. I fear that my vessel may be experiencing a ---" Cas’s sentence is cut off and the receiver crackles sharply for a second.

 

"Cas?" Dean yells, his grip tightening on the wheel, knuckles white. The phone makes another jerky sound, followed by a sharp intake of breath, and then Cas starts talking again. 

"Please just come back to the bu—- bunker." 

 

And like that the call is disconnected. 

 

Dean floors it. 

 

When they get back to the bunker, Dean finds Cas standing in the control room. The angel looks perfectly normal, if a little pale. Then his entire body convulses, and the noise that escapes Cas’s mouth sends Dean into a bout of laughter. _Hic_. 

 

"Dean, why are you laughing? Help me!" 

 

Dean can’t breathe. 

 

"This is not fun—- funny! Pl—- Please." Cas looks so distraught, so utterly confused, that he can’t help but giggle like a little girl. Because here’s this mass of celestial intent the size of a Chrysler building, older than the earth itself, and it’s terrified of _hiccups_. 

"It’s alright, Cas. You’re not going to die." Dean eventually catches his breath, moving to stand beside the angel. "They’re just hiccups."

Cas pouts. “I don’t like it.” He responds, and then his eyes light up. Dean swears, quickly slaps a hand over Cas’s mouth before the idiot can leave his vessel.

 

"You’re such a drama queen, Castiel."

Cas tries to glare, tries desperately to look at least a _little_ bit terrifying, but then his chest spasms again and another annoying little gasp leaves his lips. “How do I make it stop?” He asks, and that look he gives Dean is so goddamn pathetically adorable that he just resigns himself to helping the angel.

 

That’s how they found themselves perched on the kitchen counter; Dean balancing Sam’s laptop on his knee as he googles hiccup cures and Cas filling a glass with water. 

"And I just drink it?" He asks skeptically, squinting down at the water. 

Dean shrugs. “That’s what it says.” He replies.

Cas downs the glass —- or at least he tries to, because another hiccup takes over and he ends up spluttering water everywhere. Dean doesn’t comment on the mess it makes, just wipes the droplets from his jeans, sighs and scrolls through the search results. 

 

When Sam arrives home, he finds the angel lying flat on the tiled floor, his entire body stretching as he breathes in deeply. He shoots Dean a questioning look and considers asking what in hell is going on, but he’s found the angel in weirder positions so he just leaves.

 

Thirteen useless remedies and ten minutes later, Castiel still isn’t cured, and he looks pretty damn helpless; sitting on the kitchen floor in his now-soaked trenchcoat with his eyes squeezed shut, hiccuping with every other breath. Then Dean comes across one last supposed cure, and he wonders why he didn’t think of it before.

 

So he kneels down, takes the angel’s face between his hands and brushes his lips down. It’s only a soft fleeting touch, but Cas is most definitely surprised by it. His blue eyes fly open, and he stills absolutely for a terrifying moment. Dean thinks he’s overstepped his boundaries, that maybe friends _don’t_ platonically kiss their friends to get rid of hiccups, but then Cas snakes his arms around Dean’s neck and pulls him down for another. 

 

When they finally break apart, Dean is grinning. Cas’s entire face is beaming too, and it’s amazing enough that Dean forgets they’re sitting in a puddle of water in a dirty kitchen. “You cured me.” Cas says.

 

Dean starts to come up with a smug remark, but then he hiccups. 

 

Cas just takes him by the hand and leads him toward the bedroom, muttering something about ‘ _better be thorough in curing you_ ’.


End file.
